Software testing requires expertise on the part of a tester. Skills required on the part of the tester may include knowledge of scripting languages and know-how to implement accelerators. Software testing requires a large amount of time and needs expertise from testers to achieve automated software testing.
Requirements of expertise, large amounts of time and maintenance costs increase overall costs of software testing and time to market of software.